sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Roy Benson (Second Chances)
Name: Roy Dylan Benson Gender: Male Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Ice hockey, football, archery, clay pigeon shooting, non-fiction writing '''Appearance: Thanks to a lifetime of playing sports, particular those on the physical spectrum of things, Roy cuts an imposing figure. He’s not the tallest at 5’7”, but a weight of 167lbs more than makes up for it, the majority of which is muscle, most notably in his toned arms and legs. The most notable part of Roy’s appearance, however, is arguably his unruly mane of ginger hair, always kept in a wild tangle of curls, stopping about an inch above his eyes at the front and half way down his neck at the back. No matter how often he attempts to comb or brush it, it refuses to get any tidier. It’s difficult to see under his fringe, but Roy always wears a sapphire blue bandana, a memento from his childhood. He has a tanned skin tone thanks to spending so much time outside playing sports, which makes it difficult to see the smattering of freckles across his cheeks and the bridge of his hawk-like nose. Roy’s eyes are a dull blue-grey colour and he keeps his face free of facial hair. As for clothing, whatever the weather, Roy is rarely seen without a thin, dark blue, lightweight jacket, gifted to him by the ice hockey team, his last name stencilled in white on the back. When it’s cold, he’ll have it zipped up, and when it’s warm, unzipped. Aside from that, he generally wears t-shirts or replica shirts from the sports teams he supports, as well as sweatpants, tracksuit bottoms or shorts depending on the weather. He never wears anything for footwear that isn’t trainers. When Roy was abducted, he was wearing his jacket over a tan Lambretta t-shirt, which also had, of all things, the image of a target in the centre of it. Aside from that, he wore a pair of black tracksuit bottoms, his sapphire bandana and a brand-new pair of white Nike trainers. During an early season football game, Roy got into a bad collision with an opposing player, the resulting spill causing him to break his left arm. As such, he has had a cast on that arm ever since, in his favourite sapphire blue. Biography: Roy is the only child of Derek and Alice Benson, and has lived his entire life in Denton. The Bensons are comfortably well off, with Alice working as a teacher, and Derek working as a plumber, although the recent economic downturn hit them fairly hard. Despite being an only child in a well-off family, Roy isn’t spoilt in the slightest, being taught by his father from a young age that if he wanted something, then he’d have to work for it. Since an early age, Roy’s life has pretty much revolved around one thing: sports. This lifelong interest is almost entirely thanks to his father, who used to be a high school football coach when he was younger, and now spends his weekends either watching his son’s matches or watching whatever’s on the TV. Whenever Derek would sit down to watch a football or ice hockey match on TV, Roy would always rush into the Benson’s living room to join him. As a child, Roy would spend hours in the back yard, pretending he was one of his favourite athletes, copying moves he’d seen recently. Most of the time the wall of the shed would serve as opposing goalkeeper or quarterback, but occasionally Derek and Oliver, the family’s golden retriever, would join him. As Roy grew older, his knowledge of the world of sports increased thanks to the books he read and the Olympics being shown on TV. He would join as many sports teams at school as he could, aswell as any he could find in Denton itself. This has caused Roy to pursue two sports; football and ice hockey, as they were the activities he was able to participate in with his school schedule and his parents’ work schedule. However, there were other sports Roy had a large interest in, such as archery and kayaking, that weren’t offered at school or on a weekly basis outside of a school environment. Over the years, he managed to go to multiple one-off events or taster sessions for less popular sports he was interested in, becoming decently proficient at a few of them; in particular, archery and clay pigeon shooting. Even though he only really consistently plays football and ice hockey, Roy has a habit of bragging to people less in the know that he’s an expert at any sport he puts his hand to, which is patently untrue. For instance, he’ll commonly tell distant relatives that he’s broken records at school for swimming; this is a complete lie, because swimming is the sole sport Roy has never participated in, as he never learned to swim. This bragging and exaggeration has not come back to bite him yet, as most people don’t bother to question him or inquire further (or aren’t all that interested in the first place). In the sports he actively participates in, Roy plays as a halfback on the football team, and as a right winger for the ice hockey team. A few years back, Roy managed to stumble upon a flyer for an archery club that meets up once a week, and much more recently, he discovered the same for a facility that provided clay pigeon shooting equipment. Whilst he’s very happy to now be able to consistently play two sports he enjoys a great deal, it has also put a severe pinch on his social life and his schoolwork. Aside from that, the main drawback from a lifetime of playing sport is that Roy has obtained a multitude of injuries; one that sticks out is a severely broken metatarsal, gained from playing soccer when he was 13, which left him on crutches for several months. Roy is, for the most part, a decently friendly person, although he finds it much easier to talk with people that have similar interests to him. However, at times, Roy can be rather smug and overconfident about his abilities, as shown by his bragging about sports he barely participates in. If possible, he’s even worse about the sports he’s actually good at. Roy is a big supporter of gamesmanship and trash talking, both to his teammates and the opposing team, on and off the rink or pitch. He considers it all part of the game and the culture of sport, but several of his teammates have stated that he’s a talented player but insufferable to work with. To make matters worse, Roy also has a very short temper, meaning he’s appeared very hypocritical in the past, when someone has tried to trash talk him and he’s reacted very angrily. He’s very passionate about the teams that he supports, and any conversations with him about them can easily turn explosive if someone makes the mistake of criticising his favourite teams. He’s not a terrible person, however; a number of times in the past, a teammate has come to him personally to tell him they don’t appreciate the comments he’s made, and he’s done his best from that moment onwards not to do the same to that person. At school, Roy’s best subject is easily PE, and the one he enjoys the most. Aside from PE, Roy actually performs well in most subjects, and teachers note that he is very skilled at his essay writing in particular. However, Roy is embarrassed about this, worried his teammates would make fun of him if they found out so he doesn’t put much effort into participating in the classes themselves, and doesn’t tell any of his peers about his academic achievements, leading many to believe he’s just another dumb jock. His recent pickups of the archery and shooting clubs have legitimately caused him to fall behind in a couple of the classes he liked the least, but he’s not too concerned about this, as he has no plans on utilising them in the future. Despite being embarrassed, he honestly does enjoy writing; he keeps a constant, daily journal, and is currently writing a series of team and player analyses and match reviews of the current NHL season, which he is debating putting online. Roy can generally be found playing some sort of sport with his friends, although with his recent injury, he’s been unable to participate in most recent games. Due to this, Roy has been staying at home more, watching sports on TV, attempting to play Madden, or writing something; he’s currently dabbling in poetry. He makes sure he keeps in shape, though, by taking long walks around Denton, often stopping to watch his friends play a mock game of basketball or soccer on the way. His plans for when he leaves school are all sports related; he’s always wanted to be a professional footballer or ice hockey player, but if neither of those works out, he’s seriously considering going into sports journalism. Advantages: Even with a broken arm, Roy is still extremely strong and athletic, and his injury doesn’t hinder his stamina or running ability. He’s not one to back down in a fight, either, although this could easily become a disadvantage if he picks the wrong fight. He has good knowledge of how to use both rifles and bows and arrows. Despite his temper and displays on the rink or pitch, Roy is generally good natured, and would likely have fellow sports fans as potential allies. Roy also has above average intelligence, which many people aren’t aware of, which could cause them to underestimate him. Disadvantages: Roy’s broken arm is still his biggest disadvantage, as it greatly hinders the number of things he’s able to do. He will have difficulty picking heavier objects up, or using weaponry that requires two hands, and would be unable to climb things or use his left arm to push an attacker away from him. His overconfidence in his abilities could make Roy do something stupid that he believes he could easily do. His short temper could also lead him to act rashly and so something foolhardy and irrational, or snap at a potential ally or would-be player. He’s hurt and offended a fair number of people with his temper and game-time attitude, which would naturally prevent them from wanting to ally with him. Original Profile: '''Roy Benson (Virtua) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 07 --- Designated Weapon: Kiss of Death (Lipstick Gun) Conclusion No matter how good Mr. Benson is with rifles and bows, with a bum arm and a tendency to get into it with people fully stocked with functional limbs I think he can go ahead and kiss his ass goodbye. The above biography is as written by Pippin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Pippin Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Irene Djezari 'Collected Weapons: '''Kiss of Death (Lipstick Gun) (designated weapon, used) '''Allies: ' Jonathan Lancer, Dan Liu '''Enemies: Irene Djezari, Jonathan Lancer Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Roy, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: Pregame: *NOW LOOK AT THIS NET *Front Flip For Style Second Chances V2: *I'm Looking For a Place to Start, But Everything Feels So Different Now *waste of words *Now Wait, Wait, Wait for Me, Please Hang Around. I'll See You When I Fall Asleep *Did you really think I'd fall to my knees just to pray for some sweet simplicity? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Roy Benson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances